But Then They Woke Up
by TheLastRose
Summary: Book Two of the Shadow Mask Series. Moray and Link head for the swamp on their race against time. But someones following them and times growing short.
1. White Light

A.N. Part Two of the Shadow Mask Series, But Then They Woke Up!

Disclaimer: I own Moray but nothing else!

* * *

Chapter One: White Light

_The moment the first notes of the Song of Time ran out in the cool night Moray looked down, the corners of her vision faded to almost black. There was a flicker of light before her eyes and the human Link was standing there his cap flicking in the wind. Another flash and suddenly his tunic was black, his eyes deep pools of blood red. _

"_Dark…?" the word slipped from her lips just as white spread from his feet out, devouring the area about them. And then he was in green again…and a deku… He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as he fell away. _

"_Dark…" her eyes slowly closed as she felt herself falling and then nothing…_"

* * *

"Moray?" a hand gently probed her shoulder. "Moray, wake up!" Opening her eyes Moray blinked to see clearly, discovering a deku face looking down. Groaning she rubbed her head with one hand, forcing herself up with the other. The moment she moved a piercing ache spread through her just making her gasp. Worriedly Link touched her hand before she could pull away.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she stared blankly down at her lap.

"Yah…" she turned her head to face him forcing a smile. "Did you get the ocarina?" Nodding happily Link held up the small blue instrument proudly cheering up somewhat.

"Good…" Carefully she struggled up, one hand resting on her chest in a vain hope to quell the pain.

"What did Skullkid hit you with?" he questioned while helping her into a sitting position. She let out a small wince of pain letting her hair hide her eyes.

"It's called White Light, it was something my Father used to…" she stopped talking realizing she had perhaps said too much.

"Your Father used to what…?" Link prompted troubled by the silence that had taken her.

"He used it to punish those he declared weak…" Moray whispered in a deathly quiet voice.

"So you…." It was dawning on Link. "And Dark?" The shadow nodded numbly.

"Yes, we both faced the White Light many times. It feels as if your very insides are on fire and feels unbearable. A few shadows were driven mad from the pain," she looked up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But many more followed when Ganondorf took control. He used without mercy…he killed so many when he got angry, Dark was lucky to be sent away." Whipping her face with the back of her hand she tried to stand allowing Link to support her until she got her balance. Once she was standing on her own she was able to observe their surroundings. They were in the bottom of the clock tower just by the door they had come through to enter the town.

"You should go see that mask salesman so you can turn back," she urged him not wanting him to see her in pain anymore.

"Moray, I…had no idea. I just-"

"It doesn't matter anymore Link," she told him. "So please…go!" Putting the ocarina away Link gave her one last glance before jogging out to find the salesman close by. He went up to him and was about to speak when the older raised a hand to silence him.

"Follow me," he motion walking a few steps into the shadows to an old dusty organ. Here he lowered himself down and flexed his fingers. "Your instrument?" Link gave a start and pulled out the ocarina….or what SHOULD have been his ocarina… It had become a strange deku horn but without much choice Link adjusted the position before placing his lips to the mouth piece. With a curt nod of approval the mask salesman turned back to the organ and placed his fingers on the keys playing a few sweet and simple notes turned sad by the low tone of the instrument he played upon. He played it through twice and on the third time Link joined in. The noise his horn made was high and load but he played the song through and was enfolded in a silver light.

Within the flower like cocoon the young hero's body convulsed pulling in on it's self making him curl into the fetal position. Then it reversed throwing his limbs- his human limbs- out and away from the deku mask floating in the air before him. Slowly he reached out gripping it in both hands, staring into the deep black pools that were the eyes.

Moray watched with a silent grimace as the bloom slowly peeled back it's petals and faded into nonexistence revealing the child Link in all his human glory holding a round wooden mask with three leaves sticking off the top. After thanking the salesman Link trotted back over to Moray with a large grin patting the sword belted to his back.

"Now I'm ready!" he insisted hurrying out into the morning of the first day. Slightly confused Moray floated after him a frown fixed on her face.

"Ready for what?" she asked fazing through the tower door to the point that she was halfway out.

"To face and defeat Skullkid and get Majora's Mask back!" he replied enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!?" Moray cried circling around in front off him, hands on her hips. "You are nowhere near ready to face someone as powerful as Majora." She shook a finger at him.

"Besides, the only way you're going to have time to fight him is if someone or ones hold off the moon but the only ones powerful to do that are the Four Giants…" Tired out from the explosion Moray's shoulders slumped and she leaned back slightly.

"So where are the Four Giants?" Link glanced around as if they were going to appear right then. She shrugged weakly then sighed half to herself.

"They were supposed to guard the four areas of this land, one in the swamp, one in the mountain, one at the ocean, and one at the canyon but something happened when Skullkid got the mask. They were tainted and monsters appeared in each area, I believe that we must free them to do any good in this place…" Link clenched his fists angrily but said nothing for a long time- he had not planned on this. Zelda needed him; he was just wasting time here!!

It was odd. Link had been so sure he could defeat Majora right away, no matter how strong he was and Moray had been so sure she'd never show him her pain… But then they woke up.

* * *

A.N. That's all for now folks!

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	2. Woodfall's Call

A.N. Finally an update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Woodfall's Call

"So…where do we go first?" Link asked slowly his fingers lightly dusting the hilt of his sword. Moray cast him a sideways glance but looked away quickly feeling as though they were being watched. Not finding anyone in East Clocktown watching them she gave a small shrug choosing to focus on the jugglers practicing nearby. The twin boys were happily tossing colorful balls back and forth laughing at some unspoken joke. Hunching her shoulders a little she suggested in a low tone.

"I hate to say this but I think you need to return to the Great Fairy's fountain…" she spat the words out like poison making a sour face. "She might know what to do…" Link regarded her for a moment before nodding.

* * *

They hurried away into the fountain only to find it empty. Frowning slightly Moray lingered near the entrance glaring about the white marble encrusted cavern. Laughter echoed off the walls and the Great Fairy appeared in her glittery crystals. Clapping her hands she smiled at Link then blew him a kiss.

"Well done!" she raised her hand and light surrounded the hero levitating him in the air. A cool rested feeling engulfed him and he landed. Then she placed her hands together and a blue light surged through them. Drawing them slowly apart causing a mask that looked much like her face to appear.

"This is the Great Fairy Mask," she told him handing it to him. "It will glow when the shard of one of the four other Great Fairy's shards are near." Link took hold of it then put it away in his bag.

"I ask you to restore them and they will help you!" she bowed then vanished. Putting the mask in his bag he turned to face Moray.

"Well it's helpful but we still don't know where to go," he sighed shaking his head. The girl almost slapped herself for over looking what seemed rather obvious at this point in time.

"You have the deku mask right?" It was a simple question, one with a plain answer. Link nodded. "Then let's start where the deku thrive in the swamp to the South. There's a place called Woodfall in farther still is the Deku Palace where the deku royal family lives." She motioned for him to follow as she headed for South Clocktown. As they walked Link pulled out his ocarina and began practicing the song the salesman had taught him. Moray briefly closed her eyes letting the notes wash over her as she tried to place the song.

* * *

_There was a lady humming the tune cradling a small bundle in her arms. Another lady who looked much like the first stood against the far wall also holding a child but one with red eyes. As the two girls cooed together in time the first lady smiled._

"_You're meant for many great things my little Zelda!" she exclaimed before going back to humming as her daughter played with a strand of her hair. The queen's shadow let out a small sigh gazing down at her own child who had fallen silent._

"_I pity the pain you must endure within your life time," she breathed brushing a tuff of purple hair from her face. As all fell silent the shadows faded through the wall._

* * *

"The Song of Healing," Moray said absently opening her eyes. "It's the Song of Healing." The pair drew close to the gateway out of South Clocktown and the guard there raised a hand to stop them.

"Beyond this point is Woodfall," he told Link eying the sword strapped to the boy's back. "The land is filled with monsters and once you leave town we can not protect you. Mind you, you seem well prepared. You may pass." With that he stepped aside. Moray made a face at him before sweeping through his head making the man shiver. Link hurried passed not meeting his alarmed gaze.

* * *

The strip of land in Termina just beyond the walls of the town was grassy with a few trees scattered here and there. A ways away the tree line thickened into a massive forest spreading out before them. Moray gave a content laugh soaring up into the air finally feeling a little freedom. She swung through the air leading Link on to a small dirt path that weaved through the trees. Before they got very far there was a great hoot that echoed in the still air. A dark shape plummeted down landing neatly in a flurry of feathers on a strong tree branch.

"Kaepora Gaebora?!" Link cried happily, glad to see a familiar face. The large brown owl nodded sagely.

"It is good to see you safe and well Link," he boomed in his low voice. "Very good but it seems you've gotten yourself into another grand adventure." Feeling bashful Link stirred the ground with the toe of his boot.

"So I have."

"Termina is a large and treacherous land but I've discovered a way to help you. Scattered throughout the land are owl statues which you may awaken. Once you do you may warp to them using a special song." Link quickly understanding what Kaepora Gaebora was telling him presented his instrument. With an approving nod the owl ruffled his feathers while straightening and began hooting a song. When he repeated it Link joined in and they played it through until they were perfectly in time.

"You've just learned the Song of Soaring!" Kaepora informed him. "May luck be with you, wherever you may go!" Then he pushed off and flapped into the sky. Link watched him until he could no longer be seen then turned to keep walking. Moray was silent staring out into the dense forest but snapped to attention when they came to a fork in the road. One path led deeper into the forest which was slowly turning swampy, the other led to a small wood cabin. By now the sun was high in the sky and the blonde wondered weather he should stop at the cabin for lunch. As if reading his mind his traveling companion spoke up.

"Change to a deku if you do. The building is over run with plant life, if anyone lives there it is either a deku or a monster." Link cast one last look at the cabin before he shook his head and took the path farther into the forest.

"Not hungry anyways," he explained but after a while pulled out a hunk of bread from his bag and munched down on it.

After a mild walk the trees arched away revealing a watery swamp. On a platform above the water was a boat rental building, painted brightly to match the colorful flowers blooming around it. As he observed the serine place a large light flashed to his left. There stood a stone owl, its wings outstretched as if in flight.

"Looks like you just activated it," Moray muttered dryly going closer to the building. On the ladder leading up to the door was a sign. Glancing back at Link she read it aloud.

"Gone mushroom hunting! Be back soon," then she leaned closer to read the small writing underneath. "If you really need me follow the lily pads on your left." Link just managed to stifle a sigh.

* * *

A.N. There you go! R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


End file.
